Welcome Back!
by SuperY2JChica
Summary: Ummm....welll yeah just read it lol


A/N: Just a small short fic. Someone at the FF brought this up and I thought it was interesting and a good fic idea R&R.

Visit my site: http://y2jsmchica.tripod.com/ (Still undercounstruction)

*********************

The 20ft steal cage came down. It was May 19th 2002 Judgment Day. Chris Jericho came out and looked up at the steal cage but smiled. "Now what is Chris Jericho smiling about?" JR said from the announce table "well maybe he thinks...no wait he knows he'll beat HHH" "yeah well the same cocky smart-ass attitude Jericho has had all this week"."Yeah but what a great plan Mr. McMahon had to make HHH and Y2J have a pre-match up match this Thursday Night on Smack Down...in which Chris Jericho won may I add"."Yeah a cheap win" "what do you mean cheap win? He won" "oh come one King Mr.McMahon's body guards Hardcore Holly, Lance Storm, Christian, Test and D-Von came down and distracted the Game knocked the ref down and left Jericho win". "Whatever JR all I know is that Jericho won in that Cage match and it's in the record books we can't do nothing about it!".Time to Play The Game (*cough*likewecarewheatherornotwewannaplaythedamngame*cough* sorry lol). HHH came out and did his usual routine. He got in the cage as Jericho was against one of the ropes looking at him with a grin in his face(a/n: your drooling just imagining this imagine me! lol).HHH looked across from the ring talking smack to Jericho and all he could do is grin."Look at Jericho grinning like a fool" "Let him Grin JR" King said. HHH got in the center on the ring challenging Jericho. Jericho walked toward HHH and smack talking began. HHH gave the first hit and the bell rang.

The match went on HHH's head was busted open and Jericho's left eye was busted open. At the announcer JR was having a stroke as the two men battled it out. "I'm pretty damn sure Mr. McMahon is enjoying this!" "Or course he is he made this match haha" King said laughing. Jericho got HHH by the hair and rammed his head repeatedly against the steel cage. As HHH's broken body fell limp to the canvas Jericho taunted around the ring. He had his back to HHH as he talked smack to the crowd. "Look at the ignorance of Jericho" "He's won it JR".Jericho was turning around as he got cough in the Pedigree. "And The Game won't give up!...pedigree...and he hits it!" "JR don't jump out of your hat now!....now where's that clumsy Tim White you know he's always in the wrong place at the wrong time"."I don't know King....My God Tim White is knocked out" "What? How who did this?....wait knowing Tim White he probably tripped over something since he's so clumsy haha". "I don't think Tim White tripped King...someone hit Tim White" "clumsy Tim White!". "But who hit Tim White?" "What is this JR 20 questions?". Jericho began to stir as HHH looked out the cage yelling at Tim White to wake up. Blood pouring down his forehead from Jericho hitting his head over and over in the cage. HHH began climbing the cage "now look at HHH climbing out the cage when it has a roof!" "He's getting the hell out of the King he would of won 10 minutes ago! We need another ref out here!" "Yeah well-what the hell is this?" King said as they saw someone coming out of the crowd. 

"What the-King It's Stephanie McMahon!!! what the hell is she doing here? She's supposed to be out of here!" "I don't know JR".Stephanie got a chair and opened the cage and hit HHH in the back with it. He fall back she hit once again in the back as he was getting up she slapped him. 'Oh did you hear that JR???" "Yes I did in fact I think all of Nashville heard that slap but what is Stephanie McMahon doing back?". HHH stirred up as he saw Stephanie screaming at him saying "You made a big mistake Hunter kicking me out of here...now I'll make your like a living hell just like you made mine!". It looked at if HHH was about to hit Stephanie or something but out of nowhere Jericho low blowed him. "A low blow by Chris Jericho!" JR screamed. HHH fell as he grabbed his groin. Stephanie began to grin and laugh. Chris put HHH in the Walls of Jericho. "Walls of Jericho on HHH" JR said. Which led on turned on to The Liontamer. Stephanie climbed out of the cage and began to shake up Tim White. Jericho but more and more pressure on HHH's back. The Game's strength weakened and weakened until he passed out. "Please don't....Jericho is going to steal another one!". Tim White got out and Jericho was out of the Cage. "And the winner of this match Chris Jericho!". Chris and Stephanie held hands in victory as the crowd basically booed at them.

"You know what King this was all a set up....Mr. McMahon made this match to set up HHH and I still want to know why the hell Stephanie is back!" "I don't know JR but we might find out now".Stephanie got the mic and got in the cage with Chris as he laid next to HHH talking smack as Stephanie spoke into the mic "Hunter when you kicked me out of the WWF....with that stupid Tipple Threat match for the Undisputed Championship you not only embarrassed me...but you made my life a living hell!".The crowd booed "But you see Hunter you didn't realize that you kicked me out of the _WWF...._but now it's the_ WWE_...making it fine for me to come back" she said grinning."She's right JR she was kicked out of the WWF...but this is WWE now haha" "this is un-human".Stephanie and Chris where leaving when Stephanie said "Oh yeah Hunter" HHH was stirring and gaining conscious "...all those nights that you where in rehab and you thought I was all alone at home with out...I wasn't that alone" she said looking at Chris with a grin in her face. Chris returned the grin and he wrapped one arm around Stephanie's waist and got the mic in the other and said "I guess it's Really Game Over for the Game" he dropped the mic and he and Stephanie exited the ring. 

"JR can you believe it! Stephanie and Chris Jericho were...well you know! Haha" "That's sick and sad King HHH in rehab and jezebel with another man!" "Well maybe what she said was true The Game wasn't all that he seems to be hehe".Chris and Stephanie were at the top of the ramp and HHH lifted his head. Dried blood all over his forehead and his eyes making it blurry for him to see. Stephanie and Chris grinned as Chris leaned over to embrace Stephanie in a passionate kiss.

"Look at this JR...a Kodak moment take out your cameras people hehe" "this is Sick! And The Game looking right at him".Stephanie and Chris both laughed and waved at HHH as they went back stage."Wow JR what a great Welcome Back for Stephanie McMahon" "what do you mean a great welcome back?". "Well she's back to the WWE....saw her Ex-husband loose thanks to her...and her new interest won...and plus she got a Welcome Back kiss from Y2J!"

*********************

So????.....what did you think??? like? hate? Ok? R&R Please!!!!!!!!! *^_^*


End file.
